


MAKEOUT SESSION [alois trancy]

by DEVlLS



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEVlLS/pseuds/DEVlLS
Summary: You've found yourself in quite a pinch. In a fit of boredom, jealousy and rebellion, Alois Trancy has whisked you away to the locker rooms to have a little private lesson of your own during school. He's not a very good teacher, but he's good at some other things.





	MAKEOUT SESSION [alois trancy]

Alois' hands gripped your outer thighs with viciousness, his lips attacking yours in a heated kiss and his body clammed against you. Alois bit down on your bottom lip and dragged it out playfully, locking your lips together once more before removing himself and trailing his kisses south to litter hickeys all over your neck, shoulders and collarbone, marking you as his for the whole world to see. It was a silent declaration that you belonged to him and nobody else. He hated it when you got around other guys. It made his blood boil with such anger he would tear you away the instant he saw the sight and lead you off to teach you a lesson. Which you had no problem with, in fact. You adored the way he could be gentle but also so aggressive and dominant. He got jealous easily which induced his belligerent attitude whenever you and him were alone. 

Your hands tightened in his hair as he bit down on your neck particularly hard, drawing blood and eagerly lapping it up like a hungry blood - lusted animal, who happened to be absolutely irresistable in every way possible. Alois wasn't the most gentle boyfriend, considering his hostile personality that could get out of hand and cause him to lash out at anyone at any given time. You had not a clue as to why he chose you above all. He just confessed one day, ridiculously flirtatious when he did so, yet he possessed a clear - as - day blush on his cheeks. It was a dead giveaway, no matter how much he tried to keep up his playboy persona he always beheld in front of the public. Alois' personality was based on his present emotion. If he was angry, he had a tendency to be more violent and malicious. If he was sad, he turned into a complete softy who couldn't be left alone; he'd cling onto you for dear life and wouldn't let you leave until his mood passed over. 

A sudden grind from Alois snapped you out of your thoughts, a soft whine emanating from your throat. This seemed to drive him to be more animalistic as a result. Alois was such a brute who longed for all attention to be on him at all times and that counted for the intimate moments as well. He didn't want you thinking of anything else but him. During your haze he had successfully removed your shirt along with his own, the zipper on the side of your skirt undone also. His kisses traveled even farther down, sweeping into the valley of your two mounds held back by the pesky bra he found to be an utter annoyance that kept him from something so perfect as you. His hands snaked behind you and skillfully undone the clasp on your bra, the item slacking and being quite literally snatched  from your body and thrown into a random corner of the locker room. Oh yeah, that was a fatal detail you'd forgotten. While Alois took you away to get rid of his little temper tantrum, he practically forced you to skip class and he placed the both of you in the far back of the school's locker area. Not particularly the best place, but anywhere was fine for Alois apparently. 

His mouth latched onto your rosy bud; after planting yet another hickey on top of your breast, of course. His teeth grazed your nipple, making it harden, low moans leaving you one by one with every stroke of his tongue. Truly, he was an expert. Just imagine the things he could do to you with tricks like that. As he kissed lower, he dragged your skirt with him, the skirt falling in a pool at your feet. His kisses eventually came to your pantyline and he licked his bruised lips with eagerness. Alois' icy crystal blue eyes flickered upwards to make contact with your gaze, your cheeks flushed with deep, burning red. His teeth latched onto the edge of your panties and tugged them achingly slow. He was teasing you. Damn bastard, why now of all times? He alas let go of the undergarments, to which they joined your skirt on the floor. And now, you were entirely exposed for him drink in. The cold air against your wet, hot heat made your mind go wild, and the sight of him practically on his knees before you, as if he was praising your body like you were the most beautiful being he'd seen in his life, wasn't exactly helping your lust - filled state. 

He kissed on your inner thighs, his hands caressing your outer thighs, fingertips outlining the area where he left bloody crescents that formed from his nails digging into your skin. His hot breath wavered over your heat and sent goosebumps over your body. With a cocky smirk and a sinister glint in his eye, he extended his tongue out to your folds and lapped up your juices in a single glide. Your insides immediately stirred upon the connection of his tongue. His hands pulled you closer to his face, his tongue burying himself into you and eating you out as though he was starving and you were his delicious meal ready for the taking. You practically melted under his actions, your eyes fluttering to a close and your breathing getting strained due to his ministrations. His tongue prodded at your sensitive clit, your fingers clutched desperately on his platinum blonde locks. 

A swirling, dense sensation built up in your abdomen by the minute until finally Alois plunged his hot muscle into your entrance one last time and your orgasm swept over you in waves. You cried out, your spine arching off the lockers and your mind blanked out. Your knees felt weak, like they'd buckle at any moment. Alois' grip on your thighs harshened and he buried his face into you, taking in your juices greedily. As you came down from your high, staring up at the ceiling, Alois stood straight from his kneeling position. He peeled his pants and boxers from his anxious figure, his groin finding relief from the tight confines of his trousers. It looked painful; you had not a clue how he managed to tease you for all this time without going insane. He grabbed one of your legs and reeled it up so it was by his waist, granting him more access to your entrance. Your gazes intertwined for a split second and you could see the pure lust and desire swimming around in those crystal hues he owned. His lips glistened with your nectar, which he licked away with pride. You were his treasure, his prized jewel. He would teach you just who you belonged to until it was beat into your thick skull like an instinct. With a trail of incoherent words leaking from his mouth, he rammed himself into you. 

Your walls clenched around his girth, a loud moan being forced out of your lungs. He started a rhythm, unsheathing himself from your heat completely and stuffing his manhood back in you, slamming you into the cold metal of the lockers with every aggressive thrust. Somewhere along the line, he lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist so you were bouncing on top of him, the gravity bringing you back down ruthlessly and shoving him into your cavern further, his girth hitting home every time. His rough movements graced all of your sweet spots, making your mind feel like mush. Small groans left his own lips with the occasional moan, whereas you were a moaning mess, not even trying to be quiet at this point. Your hands fell from his hair and raked up his back, creating red streaks in the process. This ignited a growl that rumbled low in his chest and made him even more brutal. One of Alois' hands slithered in between you two where you connected, his thumb pressing circles into your clit, whilst his other hand toyed with your mounds. 

The same familiar feeling as before built up in your abdomen once more. You were still sensitive from your last orgasm and Alois wanted to toss all of this on you at the same time. He was so unfair. His vigorous pace, the contact of his fingers on your sensitive bundle of nerves, your sheer sweat - coated bodies meshing against one another like clay in a feverish haze; all of it sent you over the edge. Your second orgasm hit you without mercy, your juices spilling onto him and your scream of pleasure was muffled by his lips clashing onto yours in the last minute. It didn't take him long to come after you, his seed pouring into your blossom. The sound of panting was the only thing you could hear. You came off Cloud 9 finally, regaining awareness of reality. Alois had his forehead resting on yours, still inside of you. He had a stupid smile on his bruised lips that made your heart skip a beat whenever you saw it. He giggled like a child. " I think we should sneak off more often, [Name] ~ " He purred, to which you responded with a weak punch to his shoulder. " **No way, loser.** " 

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND STORY HAHA,,  
> this was just a little thing i churned out  
> probably the worst smut but !! im trying rip spare me  
> tysm for reading !! i appreciate constructive criticism to help me improve my writing. ♡
> 
> >/* the author, ken


End file.
